Facsimile
by atomic-oblaat
Summary: Atem's only been Pharaoh for a few days, but so much has happened in that time. Not only is the fate of the world in his hands, but his priest looks just like Kaiba and he's offering to... wait, what? Huh. Maybe being the king's not so bad after all.


A/N: Okay, so I've never really been a huge Seto Kaiba fanboy, but one day I woke up and literally had the most random thought that I needed to write pointless smut between Atem and Set. …Completely out of nowhere. lol So yeah, this thing was born. Unfortunately, the whole "porn without a plot" thing didn't really work how I planned it and thus I now have 8 pages of plot with a side of porn.

Also, this is set before Atem gets his name back, so I had to write 3rd person using ridiculous crap like "the pharaoh" and "the spirit of the millinium puzzle." I ttly feel for Yuugi-tachi on their whole "mou hitori no boku" and "namonaki pharaoh" thing. Names are kick ass. I like names. .

Anyways, I do believe I have all the kinks worked out, and I combined the two chapters after all, just because it was unweildly. Please enjoy and do let me know what you think. =)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Never in a million years could he have imagined such splendour. For the first time since he found himself thrown back to ancient Egypt, the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle found himself with an excess of free time. The situation with the thief Bakura had not been resolved yet, but the sun had fallen beyond the horizon and everything was, for the moment, calm. Finally being allowed the opportunity to wander the palace halls, the pharaoh marveled at the rich colours and intricate carvings in the ornate pillars and stone walls as he passed. Somehow, he had never imagined Egypt would be so magnificent, but all he had seen in three thousand years were ruined sarcophagi and weathered stone tablets. He could not have conjured the vivid greens and blues, reds and violets that nearly illuminated the palace walls. With the aid of the swaying flames dancing in their torches, everything around him seemed to glow eerily.

The pharaoh shivered involuntarily. This whole ordeal just seemed too much for one person to bear. The fact was, he still couldn't remember anything from this time. He didn't remember his priests, he didn't remember Bakura, hell, he didn't even remember being a king. The thief had said a great many things over the course of a few days that disturbed him, and frankly, he just didn't know how to deal with it all. And then there was the matter of his priests themselves. Isis, Shadha, Shimon and Set. They all looked so familiar, he couldn't help but wonder if they weren't just figments of his imagination, created using the faces of his friends from the future. But no, it could be no coincidence. There was no mistaking his future friends as reincarnations of his present servants.

Servants… It felt so strange to refer to them as such, but it was hard not to when everyone was bowing at his feet and addressing him so formally whenever he passed. The spirit put a hand to his face and attempted to rub the lines of stress away with his fingers. Ugh, it was all just too much to process. He didn't know how much more of this "Pharaoh business" he could handle.

"My king, is there something troubling you?" The spirit of the puzzle almost squeaked upon hearing the deep voice from no more than ten feet away. His hand flew to cover his mouth just in time.

"Kaiba- I mean, Priest Set? Is that you?"

From just as far away as he had surmised, the tall, regal figure of Set, the ancient blueprint for Seto Kaiba stepped briskly out of the shadows of a giant pillar and bowed before his monarch. "It is, my king," his voice was low, not secretive, but private. The spirit noticed absently that he wasn't wearing his usual intense blue and gold headdress. It made him look even more like Kaiba, especially with the heavy shadows adorning his face and body. It was slightly unnerving.

"I um, I didn't see you there, Set." He looked at his feet awkwardly. He was never really sure how to act around the stoic priest, he kept expecting the snide remarks or the prideful challenges, but they never came. Instead, he was highly respected, worshiped and protected. His brain did hurtles and back flips just trying to comprehend the differences.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh. I did not mean to startle you. I was simply standing guard when I noticed you coming. You looked worried, is everything alright?"

It was only then that the spirit noticed that Set was still kneeling before him. "Please," he said simply, "you don't have to stay on the ground like that, you may get up now." With a slight bow, he rose and regarded the pharaoh with unreadable eyes. The pharaoh smiled slightly. "What do you mean by standing guard, Set? Out in the middle of the palace like this? Don't we have royal guards to do that? It's not your job."

Set bowed again; the spirit was getting quite annoyed with this whole royalty deal. "It may not be my duty, Pharaoh, but it is my pleasure. This is not the middle of the palace, as you said, but it is the only way to reach your chambers, where I thought you would be by this time of night. You have guards positioned outside your doors, but they are fools when it comes to magic and the demons that lurk in the darkness. If that vile thief came for you tonight, I would not trust them with your life. Please forgive me if I have overstepped my boundaries." He bowed again.

It was all the spirit could do to keep himself from blinking profusely. This man, this ancient Egyptian version of Seto Kaiba was standing guard over his bedroom, making sure that Bakura the thief didn't try to sneak in and kill him in his sleep. …If he ever got the chance to tell Yuugi about this, he'd think he was on drugs. "Um… Thank you, Set, but you really don't have to do that. You need to rest too, we need you to be refreshed and at your best if indeed Bakura tries anything. I do appreciate the gesture, though. I'm shocked that you would go so far to protect me."

The pharaoh almost had a heart attack when Set smiled. He actually _smiled!_ "But Pharaoh," he replied silkily, "I would do _anything _for you. If you won't let me stand guard for you, at least let me accompany you to your chambers so I can help you relax. I saw how worried and burdened you looked before. So much has happened since your coronation, you'd have to truly be a god to be unaffected by it all. Come," he held his arm out to gesture down the hallway in invitation, "let me ease your worries. I can take care of you."

Something heavy and awkward dropped in the pit of the pharaoh's stomache at his words. Surely he didn't mean…? No, of course not. Even in ancient Egypt, priests didn't just casually ask permission to sex up their kings. …Did they?

The spirit cautiously accepted Set's invitation, leading him down the hall towards his royal bedchambers. Since his initial arrival and subsequent crowning as king of Egypt several days before, he hadn't had much opportunity to actually enjoy the luxuries of his room. He hadn't much chance to even properly explore them, thus every time he entered through the gold and jewel-inlaid doors he was effectively blown away. This time was no different. Set held the door for him and motioned for his king to enter.

Inside, heavy crimson curtains billowed slightly in place as cool Egyptian night air caressed and stroked them through the balcony. The flames of expensive scented wax candles flickered and swayed in the dim light, giving the room a smoky, rich atmosphere. Behind him, the doors closed lightly and Set placed a warm hand on the small of the Pharaoh's back, jarring him from his thoughts yet again. With another unfamiliar smile, he leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Take your clothes off and lay down on your stomache. I have something for you, Pharaoh." Then suddenly, he was gone and the Pharaoh was left to shiver alone, in the dark. Okay, maybe sexing the king _was _common practice in this age.

He slowly sat down on the edge of his oversized bed and immediately felt more at ease. There could be no softer silk than the sheets and cushions adorning the massive piece of furniture, no finer linen than his pillows. No, if one thing _truly_ made him feel like a king, it would be his bed. Allowing his eyes to drift shut, he fell back and sighed, soaking in the soft rustling of the curtains, the muted chirping of crickets, Set's gentle laughter…

…Wait. His eyes flew open to find the priest sitting next to him, regarding him with an amused expression. "Is it too much to ask for you to undress yourself for me, Pharaoh?"

The spirit blushed intuitively. "That depends on why you would be asking me to do so, Set. I'm not sure what your intentions are here…"

Set chuckled again. "I only wish to give you a massage to soothe your aching muscles, my king. Anything else is… entirely up to your discretion." He would have breathed a sigh of relief had the pharaoh not seen his priest's eye twinkle mischievously in the hazy candlelight. Nevertheless, he wordlessly complied, stripping himself first of the heavy jewelry adorning his head, neck, and ears, then of his clothes. Careful to avoid Set's eyes directly, he laid it all on the floor next to the bed and stretched out on top of his sheets, his back fully exposed and suddenly cool in the night air. He closed his eyes as he felt the bed shift beneath him and a heavy body settle atop his rear. _He just means to give you a massage, _he thought to himself, _there's nothing to be embarrassed about._ The "anything else" Set had mentioned, however, somewhat unnerved him. Did he _**want**_… _anything else?_

The pharaoh's mind went blank immediately upon first contact with a pair of warm, slick hands. Instantly, a rich, earthy scent permeated the room, and he couldn't help but utter a low moan as the fragrance inundated his senses and tugged at the edges of his consciousness; at the same time, Set's hands went to work against the tight muscles in his back. Starting at his shoulders, the priest kneaded hard, destroying the knots of stress that had built up in only a few short days. He tried to keep his voice in his throat, but it was nearly impossible with the harsh strokes of hands and the almost painful prodding of fingers against his flesh. Still, it felt amazing, the feeling of someone bigger and physically stronger looking after him, taking control and manipulating his body in such a way, it made him wonder briefly if he was a virgin, or if he had done the… _anything else… _ Set had mentioned. If he had, was it with another guy? Somehow, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle simply couldn't imagine himself making love to a woman, even a girl like Anzu; and if he were to be attracted to any girl he had memory of, it would be Anzu.

So did that make him gay? He supposed he had always been more interested in men than women, not only physically, but emotionally as well. He remembered clearly all the times when Yuugi would take a shower or change clothes; he couldn't help but look, entranced by the slight curves of the boy's body, the way his chest glistened with tiny droplets of water, fallen from his damp hair. He had always assumed that he was so interested because he had no physical form of his own, but the more he thought about it, the more signs he found in himself. For instance, the little butterflies that popped up in his stomache when Malik took his shirt off might not have been due to worry or anxiety, and on further thought, his sudden hitches in breath whenever Kaiba got too close didn't seem all that related to dread or fear in retrospect.

"Mmm," he verbalized as Kaiba rolled his palm against a particularly tight bundle of nerves in his lower back, almost as if he was kneading bread. The scented oil was beginning to confuse his senses. Did he just imagine Kaiba above him, body arching as he leaned into his hands, forcefully working his body into submission…? A shiver ran through the nameless pharaoh's spine as the mental image ripped a soft cry from his lips and awakened a part of him that he had never felt, or at least had no memory of feeling.

Set's hands were on his bottom now, much gentler with their rubbing and molding. It almost felt as though he was teasing him, and indeed, an almost snide "hn," met his ears, although it was laced with amusement.

"What's so funny," he tried to ask, but all that came out was a pathetic, "Mmmmn nn?"

Set laughed again. "It seems perhaps you're deriving more pleasure from this than the almighty Pharaoh of Egypt should, especially at the hands of such a lowly servant as myself." The Pharaoh's eyes widened a fraction as he was struck, yet again, by the image of Seto Kaiba, snide and mocking. His body twitched in something completely removed from anger or frustration as he realized that his priest might not be all that different from his future self after all. He was simply more… backhanded. "Would you be interested in receiving more pleasure from these unworthy hands, _my king_?" The words were barely above a whisper and were delivered from only an inch or two away from his face, hands never leaving the pharaoh's hips and tongue following the invitation with an achingly slow voyage across the outer shell of his ear. A needy whimper forced it's way out as the sensation made his whole body jerk. His arousal was becoming uncomfortably trapped between himself and his sheets, and the sporadic pressure Set applied to his hips was driving him crazy.

"Please," he managed to whisper, not even giving his words a second thought. Hell, he was the pharaoh of Egypt, and even if Set _was_ just like Kaiba, it was obvious he wanted this too, so what was the problem? Kaiba, if he ever got to see him again, never had to know. …Right?

Distantly, through the haze of the heavy perfume and smoke from the candles, he felt Set move behind him, shifting down until the wet warmth of his tongue pressed gently at his _very _lower back and traveled slowly upwards, leaving a trail of cool air to caress his spine in it's wake. He didn't stop until he reached the crook of his king's neck, where he kissed and suckled gently as the body beneath him took in deep, laboured breaths. "What's this?" he muttered huskily, "The Great Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt begs for my touch? He should know that I am bound to serve him in all things… It would pleasure me so greatly to fulfill his request…"

"Then do it." A command issued with a shaking voice. He didn't seem to be making a very convincing king. One of Set's hands tousled through his hair, massaging his scalp briefly before trailing back down his spine. Something wet and cold pooled in the dip between his back and buttocks, almost instantly warming against his flushed skin. The stray hand dipped in, kneading again, softly, briefly, before continuing down, a single finger dipping between soft expanses of flesh, trailing the liquid with it. The pharaoh's skin nearly seared at the slick, hot intrusion into a place he'd never in his memory been touched. He gasped.

But the priest's hand did not stop there. It continued down, stroking between his parted legs at the sensitive skin, then pushing forward to grasp the tight bundles of flesh just as the other hand reached under his stomache and gripped him hard.

The pharaoh inhaled sharply, tightening his grip on the sheets below him and lifting his hips, shifting his weight to rest on his elboes and knees. Set's hands were both warm and slick, pumping him at the same time that he worked the skin below, the dual sensation sending waves of pleasure washing over his body. He turned his head and moaned throatily.

Set kissed him gently after a moment and released his hold, crawling up to kiss the pharaoh's shoulder and whisper in his ear, "Turn over, my lord, I have something special for you." Disappointed at the sudden loss, but intrigued at the offer, the pharaoh simply did as he was told, rolling onto his back underneath Set's tall frame. "Mmm," that mouth continued laying soft kisses down his shoulder, pausing against his chest to gently roll the exposed nub of flesh between pearl white teeth. When the body below him gasped sharply, he released it, sucking it into his mouth instead to be soothed by a wet tongue.

The Pharaoh allowed his hand to brush against Set's arm, stroking the bronze skin up and down gently until he was met with the cotton fabric of his sleeve, hanging off his shoulder. He frowned. "Set," he whispered, for some reason afraid to raise his voice in the quiet stillness of the night, "stop for a moment." Set raised his head to meet glittering violet eyes with his sharp blue ones.

"What is it, Pharaoh?"

His hands fell to Set's sides and lightly pulled at his shirt. "Take off your clothes, I want to see your body."

Set smiled, or rather, smirked through the dim illumination. "As you wish, Pharaoh." Within a second, his blue adornments lay, disposed of, on the floor and the tunic he wore beneath rose over his hips, revealing, inch-by-inch, the toned golden thighs, the flat expanse of abdomen, and a well muscled chest with dark, pert nipples. He looked like a sun kissed Adonis with dark hair and brooding eyes. The pharaoh barely suppressed a gasp. After the tunic fell to the floor, the priest reached behind him and pulled something out of his hair, allowing it to fall freely around his shoulders. It wasn't long, at least not as long as Mahaad's, but it was much longer than Kaiba's, deep brown like his but laying in rivulets that ended just below his collarbone. His fingers tangled themselves in it almost out of instinct and pulled Set down into a deep, openmouthed kiss- his first kiss, at least as far as he was concerned.

Set seemed shocked at first, having not been allowed to finish stripping himself of his undergarments, but gave in immediately; or rather, immediately set his sights on the domination of his pharaoh's mouth. It could barely be called a battle of tongues, or, if it was, Set won it instantly. The spirit of the puzzle moaned against his open lips and his priest devoured the sound, replacing it with one of his own. Finally, they broke away, both breathing heavily and feeling every inch of the other they could reach. "How do you want me, Pharaoh?" A nip at his jaw, a squeeze down below, The spirit groaned.

"What do you mean," he asked breathlessly, reaching around to feel his partner's thighs and rear through the constricting material. "I thought you had something special for me?"

"Mmm," he moaned as the hands gripped his hips and ground them into the body below. "I do, my great and mighty king," he suckled briefly on an earlobe, smirking at the gasp and the shiver that proceeded it, "but first I must know if you intend to take me, or if I shall be the one doing the taking."

The answer came quickly, without hesitation. "Mm, take me. Do it."

Set smiled. "Perfect." He continued his earlier trek down the pharaoh's chest, kissing both nipples and pausing only briefly to tease his navel before reaching his destination and suddenly taking the entirety of his king's arousal into his mouth, deep into his throat.

"Ungh!" Head thrown back, his hands flew to tangle themselves in Set's hair. He panted harshly as Set withdrew and sucked intently on the very end, before diving back down on him, bobbing up and down as a slick finger suddenly pushed it's way inside him from behind. "Aah!" He increased his pace as a second finger joined the first, without so much as a warning. "Oh my… SET!" The sensation was almost too much. His insides tightened and coiled, preparing to spring, his eyes clenched shut as Set worked him from both angles.

But then suddenly, the assault stopped completely and he almost screamed in frustration. Set pulled away and slid his last article of clothing off his hips, tossing them away and reaching for a small bottle of what the pharaoh imagined to be the oil he had been using this whole time. He watched, entranced as his partner poured a generous amount into his hand and applied it to his arousal. Violet eyes widened when they caught sight of the size of said arousal. So captivated were they in the steady up and down pumping of flesh that they didn't catch the signature smirk of flushed lips above him.

Finally, those lips collided with his own yet again, and a strong hand gripped his hip. The mighty pharaoh of Egypt spread his legs obediently and his priest held him as he guided the extension of his desire to his sovereign's entrance.

Both men pulled away from their kiss to grit their teeth as they began to come together. The pharaoh wondered again if he was a virgin. It certainly didn't feel like it. He clung to his partner's shoulders as he steadily sheathed himself to the hilt. They stayed that way only briefly before Set found his arousal again and stroked slowly as he began to set a cautious pace. The pharaoh's breath caught in his throat and his back seemed to arch all on it's own. His hand found Set's thigh and his legs tightened instinctively, pushing against Set's back, urging him forward. "H-harder, Set…"

Set obliged and he saw stars. "Like that…? Pharaoh….?" Set was obviously having a hard time controlling himself as well, if his harsh pants and laboured groans were any indication.

"Aaah! Yes! Ungh, fuck… Just like that, but… faster…" He thrust back and used his hands as leverage to send them crashing together again and again, faster and faster, harder and deeper… The wind was silent in reverence as the two flushed and glistening figures moaned and writhed together on the silk cradle of a king. Louder and higher their voices climbed, they were becoming frantic in their desperate love making, if that's what you could call it. The coil in the king's belly tightened, and tightened and tightened until finally, with a violent spasm and a breathless scream, he came in waves, his body closing in on his partner, clenching around him and gripping him from all sides. "Kai……. ba….!"

Above him, Set's body shuddered and he quickly pulled out before groaning one final lengthy note of pleasure and emptying his essence on the heaving chest before him, his seed blending and integrating with that of his lover. Both men stayed where they were for a moment, panting and gasping, waiting for their heads to clear. Set was the first to recover, reaching over to grab a rag or a sheet or something, the pharaoh couldn't be sure which, and gently clean the mess off of both their bodies. He picked up his clothing from somewhere on the floor and sat up to dress, but a hand emerged from the pharaoh's side and gripped his arm.

"You don't have to go now, do you, Seto?" Those violet eyes drooped under the weight of impending unconsciousness even when they caught his and held him steadily in place. "Couldn't you stay with me the rest of the night? …Just for tonight?"

Set's eyes were unreadable as he stared back into the sleepy face of his king, but at last, he smiled and discarded the clothes in his hands, climbing back up next to the pharaoh and pulling the sheets up over them. The wind picked that exact moment to drift back over them, chilling heated skin and lulling them both further towards their respective dreamlands. The pharaoh absently wondered what Set dreamed of when he slept. Strong arms circled around him and pulled him tight as that oh-so familiar voice whispered in his ear, "Of course I can, pharaoh, if you truly find yourself needing my presence that much." The spirit of the puzzle smiled and closed his eyes. "But in the morning, you'll have to tell me who this Kaiba person is and why you think of him when I'm making love to you." He kissed an exposed shoulder blade.

"Mmm." In the morning… Maybe he _would _tell him.


End file.
